


A Final Hit

by nellyEndorphin



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellyEndorphin/pseuds/nellyEndorphin
Summary: 恶魔结局V与火与酒之前的克里。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

左前方一桌穿旧迷彩服鸭舌帽的喝倒了两人，又叫了一轮啤的。这趟活死了五个弟兄，按人头算每人多得一万块。再后桌那个钛边眼镜架在细尖鼻梁上的西装女已经撂下钱拎了手提箱往外走，在一片吵闹里很难分辨她内藏钢板的皮鞋尖点地声与旁边吧台两个油头花臂壮汉大金链和镶金义手碰撞的声音。再过十分钟，那碳素手提箱的下落和西装女的去向一样不会再有第四个人知道。在来生夜总会，”来生“的的确确是一个很具体的形容词：你成为小偷、打手、杀人犯，接活、喝醉、循环往复、直到暴尸街头。作为一个雇佣兵你今生干的事，在夜之城，来生你也只能干这些。  
V又叫了两杯酒。”我只是听道上说，这是最新最好的。“  
”‘道上说’，你个青瓜蛋子是哪个道上的？“中年寸头雇佣兵毫不客气仰头喝干，一把把V面前的杯子也拿走，”少他妈胡说八道。只听说有人问的，没听说有人卖的。我猜根本就还没造出来。“  
”还有谁问过你这事？“  
雇佣兵瞥了他一眼没回答，拿杯底磕了两下桌面，转头继续看吧台全息显示屏里的拳赛直播。V靠回卡座椅背。那桌迷彩服有两人打了起来，调酒师见状转头往办公室叫人去了。V站起身往外走，雇佣兵在身后哼了一声。毛都没长全也想学人接活，钱没几个义眼还要买八字没一撇的歧路司最新型，你不如去荒坂塔下翻翻垃圾堆，俩月前死了不少公司狗，我保准你有收获。

楼梯转角处站了两个人在抽烟，黄色软包美国精神掺肾上腺素吸入剂。V捂住兜帽快步转上台阶时后面有人拽住了他。V下意识格挡，回头那人撞在满是涂鸦的脏墙上。飞行员墨镜、散发、印花面铠，这个瘦高男人没有一处露了脸，站在他面前只是盯着他并不住地揉肩膀。V见他不出声，抖了抖兜帽转头准备走，那男人拉下了墨镜。  
”你是…V。“

“…事情就是这样。我早晚要把这帮伪摇逼给宰了。”克里摇摇头盯着另一边的墙。”你呢？“  
”退休了，不接活了。“抽烟的两人又掏出打火机，V皱皱鼻子开始往外走。  
”你看上去不太好。“  
”嗯。“V不置可否。“你找别人吧。”  
”不杀人不越货，“克里拽住走得越来越快的V，”我只想知道这垃圾新乐队背后到底谁操持。公司想取消我演出来捧他们，科瓦切克还跟我保证他吊毛都不知道。“  
V撩起袖子，两条红褐色突起疤痕从手腕贯穿肘弯。“所有义体都拆了。我现在也干不来。”他摘下兜帽露出侧颈原先装网络接入仓的地方，如今只有一个电刀烧合伤口的梅花状痕迹。“你要是哪天想升级下自动调音喉咙，我可以给你介绍好医生。”V戴回帽子，拿出手机呼叫摩托车。  
“操，原来你是从了上等阶级潮流。”克里诧笑，“赚够了钱25岁退休，不装义体，每月念一次佛，只吃真肉真菜，你的人生下一步是不是要到新美利坚到处打仗死人的地区做土拨鼠人道主义救援？”  
“操你，”V跨上摩托。“有缘再见。”

“我上次见你还是三个月前。”V刚拧起油门，克里在背后喊了一句。“来我家，续个摊。来生的啤酒一股勾兑味儿。”  
V单脚撑着摩托车转头看了克里一眼。来生的招牌破了个角，修了又被砸，砸了再修，蚊蝇不分昼夜在霓虹灯下翻飞，油湿地面反射的绿光映亮克里的黑夹克。里面一件洗到褪色的巡演纪念T恤，红色胶印的武侍剥脱了，一片一片在灯下闪烁，像淤青像飞蛾翅膀。V迅速转回头。马路边用过的卫生纸碎屑随腥臭的下水道蒸汽飘落在V的手背上，他感到一阵眩晕。

沉默了一会V才开口。克里还抱着两手站在原地望向他。“你还在磕那些有的没的？”  
“别乱说，”克里迅速戴回面铠又望了望四周。几个年轻男人走下楼梯，一对情侣在马路边吵架，两个醉鬼横卧在垃圾箱前。没有人在看他们。“你想多了，我没打算和你上床。”  
“只坐五分钟。”  
“就五分钟。”


	2. Chapter 2

义眼扫描显示安全。昨天在台阶口徘徊的熊蜂无人机不在了。推开栅栏，沿着阶梯走下去通常会听到那台旧电椅的滋滋声由远及近，电流过载不是什么大事，老维总是说。反正我也不会把病人往诊疗椅上接。跳闸了两三次，最后一次把他拿来看拳赛回放的一个便携平板给烧了--临时来了客，他顺手把平板插在椅子插槽上充电--才总算是下定决心要换个新的。也许会换个新的。老维最后总会说，也许，下次，可能。不如省点钱请你去吃对面楼的新馆子。云云。  
V轻手轻脚下楼，拐过门窗紧闭的米斯蒂通灵屋，一直到走到铁门前耳边都是静悄悄的：铁栅栏门后的维克托义体诊所现在空空荡荡。那台诊疗椅控制系统没了，几条电线从断裂处拖到地上。记病例的电脑、烧坏了没修的便携平板、三台义体分析仪、连带桌上的历届拳赛冠军电子玩偶统统都不见了。V扫描了一眼，几个监控摄像头也被卸走了。门锁着，他试了试没能扯开。米斯蒂通灵屋同样大门紧锁。米斯蒂总说她有“那种能力”，有人来犯她能未卜先知，通常营业时间总是大敞着门好招揽生意。V又走回去，脱了夹克扔在地上撸起帽衫袖子，深呼了一口气奋力去掰那铁门。手上使劲太阳穴也嗡嗡作响，V瞥到自己胳臂上的疤痕暴起。在肩膀打颤之前，锵地一声门开了，他跌进黑乎乎的诊所坐在地上直喘气。

坐了五分钟，V伸手捡回来摔掉的手机。联系人：维克多·维克托。历史消息：我明天上午不在诊所，有人跟我说歧路司新型号有货了我去看看。顺道载米斯蒂去超市。你下午晚点再来做例行检查吧。来的时候给我俩带两张披萨，不要罐头凤尾鱼。  
又一条：下次你劝劝她驾照还是有空去考一下，我跟她讲不合适。

左边往里三个铁皮柜存放各类配件，另一个老维拆掉了隔板做衣柜，虽然从没见过他不穿手术服。衣柜角落有两只脏拳套，拳套盖着老维存自己淘汰配件的防扫描金属网盒子。用过的义体配件留有原主生物痕迹，老维总叮嘱他别乱扔，给仇家弄去不是说着玩的。V蹲下身打开盒子，电话响了。

“我是克里你现在在哪，”匿名号码那头有信号干扰听起来很尖。  
“说了我不接你那单活。我现在有事。”  
“你他妈现在到底在哪。”克里打断他，“我遇到大麻烦，跟你脱不了干系。”  
“什么？”V攥住盒里的一只旧义眼。  
“地址！电话里不方便。”  
“沃森区，小唐人街。”  
“八分钟到。你先看看新闻54台！”

电话挂了。V沿着地上纷乱的军靴印子走回桌旁。桌上的麦片碗吃过了还没洗，旁边有条剩一半的蛋白质棒。他在桌上捻了下捻起一小片干合成燕麦摁进掌心直到碎成粉。沃森区义体医生比雇佣兵还多，再加上医托、掮客、配件倒爷，同行互害常有，左不过是斗殴或抢货。但如果克里遭遇同一拨人，那他就再无法暗暗期望这和他没有关系。回到夜之城时他已经只剩半条命，东躲西藏直到亲友都放弃寻人。一次义体过热意识崩解，他在歌舞伎区的垃圾堆里醒来，才又辗转爬回老维身边。  
活着。不再去来生。做个普通人。你做出了选择，你承受后果。过你该过的日子。在每一天醒来的时候悔恨。拆除义体维持生命机能。拔掉神经增强件前打三倍利多卡因。你曾有所挣扎。更多的是自我欺骗。房间空荡寂静。太阳还是每天升起。这种生活不断持续直到这就是你想过的生活。这种生活不断持续直到你不再认为你可以过别的生活。

房间里还是黑乎乎一片。空气里有机油和消毒水混合的气味。黑暗里V背靠桌腿坐在地上不住地摩挲旧义眼锋利冰凉的边缘。过了许久他才打开手机新闻。

\-----------

“这个角度只能是我家里的摄像头。”克里捶桌，声音里满是烦躁，“但我每周都升级安保。”  
“这是我走之后的事。昨晚我只坐了十分钟。”  
“我昨天早上才升级过反黑客程序，之后只有你来过。”克里提高声音，“你仔细想想那次去太平州之后有没有什么异常。肯定是你的什么设备进病毒了。”  
V又点开娱乐新闻上下滑动了几篇。  
“雇枪手写歌是真？昔日摇滚巨星如今嗑药成瘾创作无能，内附视频！”  
“爆：环球唱片宣布解约，克里欧罗迪恩或被逐出乐坛！“  
“NCPD药物管理局称将开启新一轮扫毒行动”  
“欧罗迪恩与多种禁药：谈谈你为什么应该只使用合法吸入剂。”  
没有任何提到歧路司新义眼的。他暗舒了一口气把手机按灭揣回兜里站起来。  
“本来就想把我一脚踢开去捧什么AI作曲新乐队，操，科瓦切克就愁没有我把柄，这下好了。”克里叉着手在V面前焦虑地走来走去，“药还是之前你帮我从巫毒帮药贩那抢回来的那批。都他妈快过期了。”  
“我身上就剩一对歧路司，绝对没病毒。”  
“你必须把这烂摊子收拾了。我雇的黑客听我说可能是巫毒帮的技术他就怂了。你不是认识那帮派的义体医生吗？”  
“我有急事，这诊所的医生失踪了。”V拉起了外套拉链准备往外走。  
克里一把拽住他。“靠！你还接别的委托，说真的，你们道上混的都是这么售后的？”  
“松手。”  
“去一趟太平州来回就他妈四十分钟！”克里大吼，“就因为你屁股擦不干净，老子的整个人生要完蛋了！”  
“昨晚才告诉过你我义体全都卸了。”V不耐烦地推开克里的手，“维克多每两周都检查一次我的义眼。”  
“你走啊！”克里箭步冲上前抓住V的领子，“地上、桌子上都是裤子印，你在这破地方坐多久了？嘴上说得火急火燎！我们是还没到那一步，所以你就能眼睁睁看着自己捅的篓子把我的人生全毁了？”  
“你买禁药被人敲诈，雇我替你抢货揍人，三个月前就钱货两讫。”  
克里仍然抓着他，虚起眼睛看着V。“你应该感到羞愧，文森特。吃这碗饭的没有砸碗的道理。我没想过你原来没有一丁点职业道德。”  
“你不嗑药会有这些破事？”V瞪着克里，“放开我。维克多失踪快一整天了。”  
克里攥得更紧了。“你这三个月去了哪里？Johnny呢？”  
“别以为你跟我操过了你就能给我拴上狗绳，”克里话音未落V猛地伸出手去推他。克里挣开他反手一挡V就倒在了地上，几滴鼻血喷在前襟。克里愣在原地，甩手的空当V又弹起来扯住他的右腿把他拖倒在地，左拳盖过来直直打中他的眼眶。一声闷响。克里脑子嗡地一声下意识卡住V的脖子，V死命踹了他两脚之后不再动弹，只是怒瞪着他。V的身体在压抑着颤抖，克里一惊松开手弹了起来。  
“他是我亲人，看着我长大的。我要走了。”V挣扎着爬起来哑着嗓子说。  
克里冲上前张开双臂拦在门口。V往前走，他往后退了一步。”公司的人在满世界抓我，叫我去签放弃版权同意书。我找黑客给我匿名叫的出租车过来的。你见过我，不能再让你把我行踪暴露了。“  
V又往前一步。“让开。”他抬起手拿袖子去擦往下淌的鼻血。  
“他出了什么事？”克里低声问。“这个维克多。”  
V看着克里，克里放下了手。V转过头看向诊所储藏室的幽暗红光踌躇了几秒钟。

“我不知道。昨天他说去进新货，之后就不见人影。我昨晚去来生问，那‘新货’根本还没入市场。”V说。  
V没说出口的是：现在随便一个三流雇佣兵都能单手杀了我。我也没有雇人的钱。所以别再质问我为什么坐在原地。  
“我叫我的黑客给你查。你跟我走。”克里说。  
方才挥拳的右肩隐隐作痛。V站在原地把鼻血揩干了。他把手插回兜里摸着那枚义眼，然后点了点头。


	3. Chapter 3

”暂时措施。“在这辆未注册德拉曼--是的，在夜之城只要有钱，销声匿迹不是问题--的后座，克里文有2023字样的花臂绕过V的头系紧了一条纺绸阿斯科特领巾。”陈已经在查了。“  
V把头靠向窗外。领巾挡着眼，出租车驶过小唐人街的红灯区，只有零星紫蓝光透进来。”这没必要。“然而他并没有伸手去解，只是靠在有血迹的破靠背上。  
”按你的说法。你昨天下午没做上检查。然后你跟我回了家，潜伏的病毒找到了机会。“  
"还要我跟你说多少次，这不可能。"  
克里压低声音，几乎是怒吼：”不可能不可能，你说了三百遍不可能，问你为什么你又不肯说！“  
V没有回答。出租车掠过一个街边药店，有人拖着病躯推开门，下水道蒸汽卷起消毒水味遥远地飘过来。这味道与草间教授如此相似，令人想到科技、干净、智慧、纯洁、永生，一切道德高点，和那一个月生不如死的日子。  
区区巫毒帮病毒不可能逃得过。在空间站她们翻拣干净了我意识的每一个比特，克里，如果你见过太平州的肉牛加工厂。V在心里说。腹部划开，筋膜去掉，皮毛做靴子，骨头打碎送去养猪场，肌肉冻成硬块再用切削机擦成薄片。每一个比特，每一寸躯体。他不愿意告诉克里这些，至少不是现在。  
克里见他又一言不发无奈地捶了一下后座。”我不知道你是怎么了，操。几个月不见人影，再见到就是这副样子。从昨天开始你说的做的没一件是我能明白的。我最恨这种感觉。“他又狠狠砸下一拳身体跟着猛地弹动了一下。  
未注册德拉曼从科罗纳多区驶出。城市的嘈杂声渐次退去，混有沙子的粗粝夜风吹在V的脸上。

”那是真的吗？“过了一会V问。  
”什么真的？“  
”新闻里说那些歌不是你写的。“  
”操，你问我这个？“克里笑了出来。然后一拳打在出租车的驾驶座隔离网上。  
”我不认为那是真话。“  
”唱片公司的老操作。“克里厌恶地说。”每个唱的都知道，专辑压盘后准有你见都没见过的歌。一开始半分钟抒情bonus track。后来是附赠一小首'抚慰你心灵的隐藏demo'。65年那张《二次冲突4》里冲了金曲榜的‘Their Revenge Doesn't Work For You’*"，“克里摇了摇头，把手肘搭在车窗上：”他们找人搭了个神经网络，把我所有作品扔进去训练，自动生成出来的。环球唱片专门有个AI作曲部。估计再过两年所有音乐都是合成的了。真够阴的，现在倒打我一耙。“

德拉曼缓缓停在新玫瑰旅馆。克里把V留在车里走向值班室。柜台后面坐了一个很胖的女人吸着小可可乐仰着头看挂在天花板上的全息屏。”一百五欧元一晚，”胖女人眼睛不离电视里的《沃森龙凤》。  
”那边几间门口没亮灯的呢，“克里问。  
胖女人像科技馆影片里长脖子恐龙一样十分缓慢地把头移向他，”103房线路坏了，没网没电。“她的脖子定住朝向克里之后又不再动了，架在她有两扇玻璃窗宽的肉山上面。“你要住算你八折。“

房间屋里霉味冲鼻漆黑一片。克里把V领到黏糊糊的圆形双人床上扶着他坐下。克里伸手帮V解眼罩，V躲开他自己猛扯了下来。  
”你说的没错，这边监控还没修好。“克里掏出手机皱着眉翻了几条科瓦切克的轰炸短信（你个婊子养的在哪？我早晚会找到你。给我等着。你以为你算老几？），”而且信号差。陈几分钟前给我发了个附件现在才加载。“  
V闻言站起身。克里退后一步一把把手机藏在背后另一只手拦住他。  
”听着。”克里皱着眉说，“我不知道你怎么回事。我也不求你去找巫毒帮了。“  
”你要我在这里隔离。“  
”你看上去像坨屎，V。“克里踢亮了墙角干电池供电的逃生灯，“你需要休息。”  
”你说得非常清楚了。“V盯着他，”现在，告诉我情报。“  
克里借着微弱的光走向被前房客撬开了的室内售货机踢了一脚，掉出盒自热果蔬汁。克里抽开了加热包递给V。V接过发热塑料包装的时候克里轻轻拍了拍他的手。  
”陈查到歧路司光学确实研发了新型号，内部有员工提前偷了样品卖去了宪章山。上周他们抓住了这人，现在在整个北美范围肃清假货。这种事情我在唱片公司见得多了，录音室里也一样，总有人偷了小样往网上传。我觉得你不用担心，顶多是没收钱货然后打发走人。”  
V在床边坐下，咬着那袋温果汁。他曾见过在老维诊所出现的靴印：军用科技特制合成胶底。克里蹲下身从他随身带的提包里掏出两个黄色药盒打开各倒了一颗递给他。“睡一觉，在这静养两天。让我先解决这摊事。到时候带你出趟海，船上你再给我一件件讲也不迟。”  
V接过药用果汁送了。热流滚过他的喉咙。在“谢谢”说出口之前，他昏了过去。

\--------------

V再次醒来的时候已过正午。喝下去的八成是之前帮克里抢的那批货里的强效镇静剂，妈的。恶土的太阳从缺了半片的铁百叶窗照在他手边，刀劈出的一整条金光。小边桌上堆满了合成全食品汉堡和青柠蝎尾狮。门从外面紧锁着。克里穿走了他的素色连帽衫，床边丢着他换下来的武侍logo短袖。V在暗影里抓过那件t恤，上面有淡淡的酒精和不知名药的苦味。已经被穿得很软很薄，像摸着一层不真实的旧皮肤。V指尖抚过T恤背后斑驳的胶印巡演日期，从领圈处的第一排直到下摆。半晌，他深吸一口气启动歧路司解除门锁。吐了一口带血的吐沫后V套上克里的黑夹克径直出了门。

**  
V站在马路对面边缘扫描街对面的诊所铺面。没有任何被破坏的迹象，但摄像头不在线。V穿过街在门口站了几秒，里面没有声音。推开金属门，平常会迎上来的护士没有出来接应。掀开手术间门口搭着的半透明塑料布，他看见克拉维兹医生--或者是克拉维兹的尸体，横在诊疗椅上。看见V，椅边的西装男把手机收回暗绣有荒坂logo的衣袋里，跨过血迹已干的护士尸体微笑着向他伸出手。  
“请跟我走一趟，文森特先生。我们等候你多时了。”

**  
”歧路司光学以为把北美分销渠道授权给军用科技就能赚个盆满。结果自己连内鬼都防不住。”苏珊·艾伯纳西在大理石烟灰缸里摁灭了烟头。”当然，这种三流公司的三流货也不可能比得过荒坂下月要发售的5型义眼。“  
V手指深深地掐在沙发扶手里。她的机械仿生中指衍出一条细金线像某种毒虫蜿蜒爬进防弹西服窄袖管，又在驳领的尽头攀上她上挑的眉尖。  
“我们会帮你把维尔科夫救回来。”苏珊俯身将电脑推到玻璃茶几另一边。“只需要你说服他给我们讲讲他的‘见闻’。”  
V没有动，仍然看着苏珊。“维克多。”  
“什么？”  
“他叫维克多·维克托。”  
“军用科技不会在乎他叫什么。”苏珊漠然地说，“所以，你同意了。”  
V站起身。“操你。操你们所有人。”  
苏珊被V的咒骂逗笑了。“冷静，文森特先生。我不认为你有得选。”她也站起身，扣上西装扣子从容走到V面前。“我可以直接告诉你他被关在科罗纳多区军用科技工业园。还有那位小姑娘，你兄弟的遗孀。很不幸。”  
V攥紧拳头眼睛狠狠剜着艾伯纳西。  
“你的身体状况特别行动组是知道的。”苏珊胜券在握似的笑了一声。“他们有两个营的守卫。”  
“我，或者维克多。“他咬着牙说，”都不会和荒坂合作。”  
“我们上次合作很愉快。”  
全息玻璃幕墙后面盘旋着一辆武装浮空车不住地发出低沉嗡鸣声。V再也受不了了。这间高级酒吧包厢里的一切都让他想吐。他转身快步走向门口，带他来的西装男伸手拦住他。  
“放他走，埃里克。”背后响起苏珊的尖而沉的声音，语气充满不屑：“帮久别重逢的老情人扳回舆论的机会我想文森特先生也不会在乎。”

一阵寒意像雷电直直劈中他的头。他踹开门冲了出去，一路撞倒舞池几个穿金带银的男女直到一头扎进马路中间。迎着还未落的日头他疯了一般撕开上衣抠挖一条一条义体移除的疤痕。几个过路人惊叫着快步躲开这个疯子。

额侧，耳下，手掌，小臂，肋骨，腹腔。他的手在颤抖。浑身的伤口都在烧灼。没有硬物，没有植入体。他狂乱地抓遍了所有改造过的部位。脖颈处的接入仓被他狠命撕开了，一小股静脉血沿着他瘦削的下巴滴在烂污肮脏的柏油路上。

什么时候--为什么--它到底装在哪？


	4. Chapter 4

V在离门一米的地方停下。103房间半开着。天已黑透，幽幽的一丝逃生灯白光映得房内如同深渊。犹豫了半分钟，V踏进门，脚未落地拳头先呼啸着痛击在他肩膀上。他发出一声吃痛的哀鸣，暗影里的克里揪着衣领把他掼倒在地。

“我抵押了房子雇人给你去查情报。”克里哑着嗓子质问他，鼻息喷在他脸上，“你就这样对我，嗯？”

V的脸被紧紧压在尿垢水垢层叠的地板上。“是我的错，让我帮你。”V呛出一口血。

克里松开V，举着手向后跛着退了几步。“你说的对，这烂摊子是我自己找上的。”他捡起床上的提包扔向未站稳的V。“给你开的稳定剂。拿上，把你那水龙头鼻子治治。然后滚。”

“我会帮你。”

“我担待不起，文森特。“克里平静地说。”滚出去。“

V在门口拎着包原地不动，路灯把他的影子碾成一长条压在站床边的克里身上。克里侧着身，半边脸在黑暗里。

”……我不知道该怎么办。“V哀望着克里的背影说。

克里笑了。他重复道：”‘我不知道该怎么办？’，如果你是想问我替你查出了什么不用这么拐弯抹角。军用科技在替歧路司干脏活。他在科罗纳多工业园。现在能滚了吗？“

“我已经知道了。”

“你什么意思？”

“我知道了维克多在军用科技工业园。他们有两个营的兵力。”

“你他妈最好全都知道，”克里大怒，“你跑了，公司立即查到我行踪，我找人谈完事出门几辆车追我，连撞了好几次才逃回来。“他怒气冲冲对着V猛扯起裤管，血迹下面青一块紫一块，最严重处深可见骨，”你真他妈是全夜之城最有主意的人。自私的混账。”

V心中一阵悲怆。这一瞬间软弱战胜了他，他丢下包冲上前紧紧抱住克里。V的手臂勒着克里的肩胛骨，勒得他自己的肋骨格格作响，皮衣的金属拉链割着克里的脖子，勒出一条冰凉的边界。克里下意识想推开，V箍得更紧，像要把两块碎片合二为一，将他塞进自己的胸腔。克里最终没有动。就这样勒了好几分钟，克里最终决定伸手轻拍V的后背，把他按在床边坐下。

“到底怎么回事。”他按着他的肩，手掌贴住V的脖颈。

V没看他，目光涣散地盯着床单皱褶。过了一会儿，像是下了全部的决心，又或是像绝望的赌徒在牌桌上推下仅剩的筹码，期待并不存在的幸运之神，他开口：“荒坂特别行动组找我，事成后可以帮你打点好环球唱片。”

“条件是？”

“条件是救出维克多后我要劝他去荒坂大楼。他们知道强行把维克多掳走他宁愿自杀。”

V抬起头望着克里。

“我理解你的顾虑。”克里说。V的目光像楔子紧紧钉住他的眉心，他感到不适，于是挨着V在床边坐下。

“……但是，我们没有内部地图，没装备，没有人手。什么都没有。“

“我还有辆车，卖了够招个三五人小队趁乱潜入，当个双保险。”见他垂下头，克里安慰他说。“至于去见荒坂，大概率也没什么问题。他们想要的只是情报。”

V沉默。克里逐渐面露愠色：“你能不能不要老哑火？操。我不明白你在犹豫什么，如果你的顾虑只是‘我恨公司狗’，跟其他所有夜之城人一样，那你他妈的别想救出维克多。这是取舍。”

他突然觉得方才的软弱十分可笑。克里还在讲着“双保险”。在他细数湖女之剑报价和如何提防荒坂之间，V又想起那些问题。听到家你想起什么。听到朋友你想起什么。听到忠诚你想起什么。你走在麦浪翻涌的田野上，看到一窝被割稻机绞死的田鼠。你想起什么。

他看着克里翁动的嘴唇，驳杂的恨的烈火攥住他的喉咙。他预先感到了自己的无耻，然而他已经无法阻止将要喷涌而出的恶毒。

“在那个时候，“V开口：”你给我Ω阻断剂。”

计划讲到一半被打断，克里莫名其妙：“半年前你总去我家的时候？”

“取舍。“ V猛地站起伸手抓住克里的衣领：”你为什么选得这么容易？你为什么选得这么容易？”

”你他妈犯什么病！“克里一把打掉V的手。

V跌坐在床沿恶狠狠地喘着气瞪着他。“你给我Ω阻断剂。你希望他死。“

”你明明知道为什么我给你药。因为Johnny。“

”是啊，是啊。“V说，”因为Johnny。因为他活着，证明你的无能。他活着证明你就是替资本安抚民众的幻觉制造机，这就是你的原则。”

说完后他感到一阵虚无。

克里不可置信地看着他。预料之中的宣泄感并未降临。他看着克里的脸，那张脸先被怒火扭曲，之后由无法掩饰的厌恶所占据，最后是长达半分钟的真空。他几乎无法承受这种蔑视。克里的腿伤还在汩汩冒血，空气里飘来腥味。于是在这一刻他明白了自己要做什么。数月来他在脑海里不断端详的黯淡狭廊，晃动着，尽头的门打开了。他闻得到那越发浓烈的，轻盈的甜蜜的，死的召唤。他必须走出这扇门，离开新玫瑰旅馆回到他的家。他必须上楼，打开门，从储藏室的上层拿出沉沉的镶金属网木盒，去找随便一个医生把一件件杀人武器悉数装回这副残躯。他必须只身前去科罗纳多。他必须死在那个工业园里，手持马洛里安武器公司，口袋里装着维克多的旧义眼。今夜细密如丝的酸雨必须飘落在他的尸体上。没有别的选择。

有一秒钟他看见了克里眼睛里一闪而过的东西，他感觉到那东西同样在他的身体里晶莹闪烁，伸出温凉的、半透明的触角。然而下一秒他决定那并不重要。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狂赶进度疯狂敷衍的一章…我有罪

他用手枪撑着自己，靠在裸砖砌的围墙上，高热的身体仍然不住地往下沉。对面的军用科技守卫发现了他，一个小队正向他身处的烂尾楼逼近。内存占用过高他不得已关闭了听觉。万籁无声，眼前一阵黑一阵红，像被隔绝在非现实的容器里。有人开枪，视野兹出一串雪花头痛得将要爆炸。这故障与痛竟让他生出一种久违的安心。

我要去杀了那个科瓦切克。这念头突然在他脑海中一闪而过。如果我能活着回去。我要把他烧成灰，然后让克里再给我弹一遍插管。他重新装填子弹，站起身探了出去。

对方的防御炮塔瞄准了他，闪出一串尖啸的高爆弹，穿过雨幕。

**

可惜你选错了，V，你选错了。

我还有我自己的人生。

是啊，没错，但这一切值得吗？

**

V惊醒。他在诊疗椅上剧烈地弹动了一下。先看到昏暗的天花板，两层台阶上带锈的铁门，被他生掰开的门锁已经修好，地上歧路司的灯牌亮着，最后是向他缓慢走来的维克多。

“早上好，臭小子。”维克多探了探他的额头。“先别起来。”

“我……”

“还活着。”维克多说，“一会儿见不到你你就把自己整成这副德行。”他小心拔掉V手上挂着糖盐水的留置针。

V抓住维克多的手蒙在自己的眼睛上。老医生的手术用义手温暖而干燥。维克多任由他紧攥着，另一只手轻轻抚摸V的头。“想不想吃点什么？拉面？饺子？饿了吧。”

V睁开眼，头顶手术灯开着，透过老维的手照进来几丝红光。适应了光线后，他逐渐看到维克多的手在轻微地、不自然地颤抖。他抓着手举到眼前想要端详，老维一把抽了回去。办公桌上的新闻没关，V偏过头，在嘴巴一开一合的全息主播旁看到了一个令人惊骇的日期。他抓着扶手猛地坐起。

全身的痛感迟他一步，在他落地的时刻重重袭击了他，像海啸卷过他的四肢百骸，他跪倒在地，在维克多冲到身边前，他看见了自己裹满缝合贴布的身体。

“你非要知道？”

“我必须知道。”V说。

“好吧，”维克多叹了口气，“那你先躺下好不好？先躺下，你的腿又流血了。躺下。”

V坐在诊疗椅的边缘。这不是以前那把--更烂，扶手往外跑棉花。甚至都不是接电的。

“我找熟人买的淘汰货。临时凑合一下。”

“你说吧。”

维克多两手握在一起撑在腿上俯身向V。

“我要离开夜之城了。去新墨西哥。那里有个儿童诊所招保健医生。”

“什么？”

“我不知道你，”维克多继续说，“你怎么会被荒坂的人抓住的。还伤成那个样子。有一伙人把我和米斯蒂救出来，我回到诊所他们就联系了我。我给他们信息，他们给你治疗。就是这样。”

不是这样。V阴沉地看着维克多还在自顾自颤动的手。

“我这几天看新闻，才知道这两家正式开战了。荒坂三郎还活了。唉。在那里他们把我们好几个同行关在研究所里的一个小房间。一问都是想买新歧路司结果被抓走的。谁知道那是走私货啊。大概荒坂把我救出来，要了点军用科技的情报。不过那帮人看着倒像雇佣兵。我记不太清了。”

“你究竟打不打算告诉我你的手什么时候能停止乱晃？这个你也记不太清了？”

维克多下意识把手藏到背后。“一点小损伤。我们点外卖吧。这半个月对面楼开了个新馆子。原先那家拉面你总嫌没味道，正好倒闭了。”

“他们强行提取了你的记忆，是不是？”

维克多叹了口气。“我忘了你就是爱刨根问底的那种人。从小就是。”

“回答我。”

“这不打紧。儿童医院当个医生不需要高精度的操作。”

V看到维克多太阳穴附近未褪去的电击伤痕。强行抽取记忆的典型后遗症之一。另外包括：神经受损，回忆缺失，肢体活动能力下降。他这一刻非常希望荒坂的人全死了--不管赢的是不是另一个大公司。不管陪上多少人的命。但他却又一次被当成了工具，并且在此刻，像块烂肉瘫在这四壁空空的破诊所的破诊疗椅上。不知道为什么，他此刻应该哭，但却像一块石头一样动弹不得。这一切值得吗？他又听见那声音。维克多拖着转椅滑倒他面前，他再次紧紧握住了他掌纹密布，颤动不断的大手。

**

“外卖到了。”维克多递过他东修西凑的便携平板，“你坐一会吧。”

平板下面掉出一块芯片。“我忘了这个，荒坂给的。”

维克多给他搬来个小凳，放了水放了纸，电视也扭到他这边然后出了门。他接过生物信息加密的芯片，芯片在他的义眼界面弹出一条留言。

“……一并之前之协助，切谢。创伤小组白金会员附在信末。芯片我已令草间关闭。此为荒坂第一代全骨粉仿生芯片，和您的骨骼完全适配，仅收集relic残迹数据。于正常生活无妨。我已离开北美，诸事宜托付给艾伯纳西。诸不具陈，谨申微意。

另：研发部已算得您的精确死亡时间。若……”

V把未读完的分离芯片捏得粉碎。

这一切都是白费力气。无力感像有千斤压在他胸口。荒坂早有军队埋伏在工业园。去与不去都没有半点区别。

**

他打开新闻网站。战况--跳过。民生--跳过。度假屋打折--跳过。在娱乐板块，他看到一连串的克里疲惫的脸。

“环球唱片新闻发布会：欧罗迪恩宣布无条件引退，所有版权归公司。”

“财政状况大起底，带你走进嗑药明星的悲惨后半生。”

“克里·欧罗迪恩究竟在还什么债？拍卖行带你走进吉他收藏大起底！”

“荒坂收购五家唱片行。人工智能作曲时代来临。”

“来点劲的--十五首你不得不听的合成电子。谁还听摇滚？”

他捡起他穿走的克里的武侍黑夹克。他闻到那让他心揪的酒味和药味，那日他腿伤的腥气在他脑内回荡，像针扎出血来。没关的新闻网页里克里疲累地望着镜头。“音乐就是我的全部。”他曾说。

这是2077年。最大的美丽就是：活在世界上，被抛弃，被羞辱，被摧残。


	6. Chapter 6

“能再给我算一次吗，米斯蒂。”V走进通灵屋。

米斯蒂正在收拾她放满全球各宗教信物的供桌。她放下纸箱拖过来一个高脚椅。“你坐。”

V在柜台前坐下。几张塔罗牌零散地堆在一大卷打包胶带旁边。“真高兴你人没事。”

米斯蒂也坐下了，直勾勾地看着他。“我知道是因为你，我就是知道。你早就变了。“

V不知道该怎么回答。

”我没有要怪罪你的意思，V。”米斯蒂叹了一口气。”而且，你不该趁老维不在逃走。“

“我知道。”V说。他错开了她的眼神，看见墙边小鱼缸里的热带鱼都飘在水面。脆弱的动物。

“我要去新墨西哥。他也去。这回我开车，我学会了。杰克死了以后老维载我太多次了。”

V低着头看着手边的牌。他能感到米斯蒂深黑的眼圈还在盯着他。“我欠他很多。”他说。

“被救出来的那天晚上我梦到杰克。他死了有多久了？一年了？我从来没有梦到过他。“

“他跟我说，‘我对不起你，米斯蒂，我一直躲着你。’，他还说‘米斯蒂，我选错了。’”

V抬起头看着米斯蒂。她的眼神已经越过V的头顶，望着背后供桌上的金十字架。

”’名扬天下还是无名小卒？‘他对我说，‘我以为这是我能决定的，宝贝。’“米斯蒂接着说。”然后他就消失了。他在哭。告别会的时候我都没见到他……我不知道他那么疼，V，他的肝脏全碎了。一块都不剩。你们没人告诉过我。“

V伸出手想抓住她的，然而她躲开了。

”他跟我说过他的爷爷那一辈住在艾尔帕索，太阳城。他想让我代他去看看，那地方是不是真的一年四季阳光充足。“米斯蒂站起身，”V，你有你该做的事。你知道那是什么。我会照顾好维克多。另外，替我谢谢欧罗迪恩。“

沉默了一阵，V抬起头。“再帮我算一次吧，米斯蒂。”

我再也不会用这套牌了。米斯蒂说。但你应该去见他。我知道他在那里等你。

**

V没去那里。事实上他哪里也没去。他走下楼梯，穿过保安，撩开塑料流苏门帘，在吧台椅上坐下了。

“哥们来点什么。”酒保问。

“克莱尔呢？”

“谁？”

“之前的酒保，女的，扎马尾。”

酒保摇摇头，手上继续擦着玻璃杯。“你喝什么？”

“杰克·威尔斯。”

“这是酒名吗？还是你来找乐子的？”

“冰伏特加，青柠汁加姜汁啤酒。”

全息屏里的拳赛结束了，一死一伤，猩红的节目logo随着调子不清的合成电子乐弹出来。V喝干了手里的莫斯科骡子。手机震动。他掏出来按下新短信，酒杯带下来的水渍沁在屏幕上。

我需要见他一面。

“酒保，”V打了个响指，“喂，再来一杯。”

“二十五块。还有，我叫萨曼莎。”

随便吧，随便你叫什么。这烂逼地方什么都不会记住。V把手机扔到吧台上，看着娱乐新闻继续喝第二杯。丽兹薇琪被控一级谋杀，后矮人乐队何去何从。何去何从。他伸手把电视关了。

一次性手机号码又在他的屏幕上亮起来。

我想见他。如果他还在的话。

V把手机塞回裤兜，仰头喝干了第二杯。“萨曼莎。”

“还要威尔斯？”

V打了个酒嗝摇摇头。他说：“萨曼莎，给我一杯强尼银手。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俩寡妇终于搞上床了，我太难了

摩天大楼H10。下地铁，穿过马路，四十八级台阶，电梯很旧，下流广告红蓝闪动不停。四个屏幕里同新闻女主播声音不高不低播报战争快讯。科罗纳多区爆炸死伤三千人。夜氏集团谴责荒坂三郎僭越世俗之无耻行为，增兵支援军用科技北部战区六个生化改造小队。南部各区今晚拉闸限电，体温电台将为您流行音乐不间断。环球音乐收购案尘埃落定，无偿公开二百首榜单金曲。亲爱的观众朋友，无聊的战况播报到此结束，稍后将放送小小大公司。

酒醒了，V沿着楼梯走上去。美国精神，他又闻到露台旁几个六街帮混混的烟味。转过转角，公寓门口地上蜷着个连帽衫墨镜男人攥着湿鸭舌帽。  
男人没抬头看他。“过马路时一个老醉鬼浇的。”他拧了一把鸭舌帽滴下几滴酸液。“穿着刚烈联名的反旗t恤，说下次再见到我这个伪摇逼就宰了我。”  
“我听说了。‘人工智能，荒坂科技领跑音乐新纪元’。”  
“领他妈了个逼啊，”好像这新闻标题是什么脱口秀punchline一样，男人大笑起来。  
“领他妈了个逼。”V也跟着他笑起来，越笑越大声，笑到楼下抽烟的混混探出头来骂他们疯了，笑得全身撕扯一样疼，笑到V跪下身去整个人偎进男人湿臭的外套里。  
“我杀了Johnny，”V在他怀里笑得抽动：“我把他杀了。哈。我把自己卖了。”  
克里愣了一下。V感到全身的血流都停止了。他攥住克里湿透的帽衫盖住脸。几秒钟，就像一个世纪那么久之后，克里的手落回V的肩头。“我们都被操得够惨的，“克里又继续大笑起来，”够惨的。”

克里低头吻上他，抓着门框把两人拉起来，V裤兜里的门卡滴了一声。他们像两滩脏水从下水道流进这间狭小的公寓，流过绝望的门槛，流到乱糟糟的床上。

当你的心，你的人生，所有的一切都碎成片的时候，你会指望你还能接吻，还能做爱。

他躺着看克里坐在他身上向后仰起脖颈，窗外的LED大荧幕精光四射，紫红流光照亮克里延伸向下腹的纯金喉管。V两手环住克里的腰将他按在身上，喉管紧贴在V的皮肤一阵冰凉。克里缩紧了身体，喘息着，像刚浮出深水伏在他胸口不断颤抖。  
室内售货机弹出不间断的亢奋广告语。喝小可可乐，享受畅快人生。五倍咖啡因，这就是你想要的。V又闻到稀薄的美国精神味道。世界和二十年前没有那么多不一样，除了更多的霓虹灯，更多的麻醉剂，更空洞疲惫的生活。他的母亲死于吸毒过量前还在抽烟。瓦尔莱莉，十五岁怀揣演员的梦想从密苏里的大农村匆匆搬来。可在夜之城，你总是不能如愿。五岁的V看着她斜倒在沙发上痉挛吓得哭了，下一秒她静脉曲张瘦骨嶙峋不住颤动的大手就扇在他脸上。一阵眩晕。他倒在地板上睁开眼，升起的灰掩住了瓦尔莱莉的脸。我能怎么办？文森特，我的人生本不该是这样的。

V翻身压住克里，全身的改装义体啸叫着像要把他撕碎。在疼痛的火狱里他咬着牙狠狠挺动。克里闷在枕头里发出一声同样压抑的哭声。  
这个男人的心彻底地碎了。就像这个城市另外的三十万人一样。妈妈，我不知道，也没人知道怎样让他复原。就像我不知道怎样让我自己复原一样。

数处伤口炸开滴下血来，和透明的眼泪一起沿着克里的脸颊流淌。克里望着他，目光像是穿过他遥望着更远或者更早以前的某个地方，某个人。他俯身，先贴住的是克里的上嘴唇，然后是干燥的下嘴唇，接着V完全吻了上去，他的唇对上他微张的嘴，他们在体内相遇。在克里的嘴唇上，他尝到了有时被他，有时被克里刻意忽略的，那种共同的哀恸与恐惧。

半晌他的泪干了。“帮我。”他轻声而坚定地对克里说。  
“芯片在我的尾椎骨上。挖出来。不要打麻药。”

\------  
*来自丹尼斯·约翰逊《另一个男人》：“我用嘴唇先贴住她的上嘴唇，然后是噘出来的下嘴唇，接着我完全吻了上去，我的嘴对上她张开的嘴，我们在体内相遇。就是这种感觉。就是这样。沿着漫长的走廊走下去。门打开了。美丽的陌生人。撕破的月亮又补上了。我们的手指抚去泪水。就是这种感觉。”


	8. Chapter 8

在各自路到尽头的困局里，一瞬的贴近仅仅是永恒隔绝的某个时刻。

V睁开眼，天花板是空的，床也是空的。窗下一滩隔夜秽物的后面，克里正单脚站着穿裤子。Johnny迟来的死讯终于降临后，他们开始了一种新的相处模式。起初是V不知道该对克里说些什么，后者烂醉，在酒味药味汗水里和他赤裸黏作一团，他无法直视克里空荡的蓝眼睛。之后这成了习惯：每夜喝过量的酒，嗑药，做爱，呕吐，睡去，从不交谈。第二天克里会先离开，V随后醒来，看着天花板躺到下午，在城里游荡一天装模做样寻人，然后在夜半回到公寓把倒在门口的克里拖上床。第二天一切照旧。

这样的默契持续了一周。焦躁在他心中累积，V昨晚没喝完克里给他兑的那杯径直睡了。醒来还不到八点。此刻克里扶着沙发试图把左脚踩进脏污的紧身牛仔裤腿里，无果，干脆在沙发靠背上坐下，抬手用力捶打自己的太阳穴。V看着他捶打的动作，一下一下，敲了十来次，然后又打着晃直起身，一手扶着一手拽着裤腰继续尝试穿裤子，未愈的伤腿踢着几个他们喝空的便宜电池劲酿空瓶。铝皮瓶子碰撞的声音像冰一滴滴化了滴在死鱼浑浊的眼睛上头晕目眩。一星期没有讲过话，他开口，宿醉的干哑听起来简直不像他的嗓音。  
“你去哪？”  
克里终于套上了那条黑牛仔裤。裤角有原油和土的污迹。他光脚半踩着马丁靴筒伸手去够昨晚甩到茶几下面的皮衣，没够到，套上V的纺绸飞行夹克向外走。V从床边站起身快步拦住。克里绕过他继续往门口去，V一把拽住夹克领口。他预计看到克里或怨或怒的眼神，但克里的目光只是涣散地越过他望着长方形玻璃窗。他空乏的眼神与V的雷同，这种雷同让他倍感羞辱，四个月来的积郁冲上他的头。  
”你不能再这样下去。“  
克里转过头看向他的眼睛，然后扫视了一圈这间小公寓。地板上满是沾血纸团，干了的呕吐物和套，酒瓶烟盒针管。飞行夹克的下摆沾上了一大片快餐合成辣椒酱。  
”你不能再这样逃避。“  
克里挥开V的手脱掉夹克扔在地上。V又进一步用背堵住门。克里捋了一把乱糟糟的银发在V面前站定，抱着手臂眼睛对上了V的。”让开。“  
V反手把门锁插上了。克里直视着V十几秒，在V就快抑制不住想躲开他眼光的时候，克里开口：”你什么都解决不了。我承认我在逃避。我无能为力。“  
V下意识偏过头。但克里还是把那句话说了出来。  
”我本想问Johnny很多问题但是他死了。所以，让开。“他声音比V还要嘶哑。”再说，你不是不知道在哪里能找到我。你不敢去罢了。“  
克里伸出左手去按门锁，沿着他迅速消瘦的小臂，V看到他肘窝刺青下凹凸静脉上的一大片针眼。

十二年前卢修斯莱恩刚刚上任，太平州开发计划是他龙头项目：打造高级清洁商业住宅一体化社区。夜之城的一片净土。清洁的意思是无毒，无帮派，无低端人口。清洁的方式是给原本的棚户居民一笔款子然后全推平。彼时涌进夜之城的外邦难民带来一种新型兴奋剂，天降横财却托足无门的太平州贫民顺理成章成了新东亚黑帮-虎爪帮最忠诚的顾客。开发办没奈何在太平州跨海桥上设人工检查站，帮派分子、未经搜查者不得入内。在沃森陋巷里打不过比他大的流浪小孩而饿了三天的文森特，被虎爪帮欺诈师用一包玉米脆片引上了改装水泥罐车。他和另几个八九岁小孩藏在湿滑的水泥罐里，紧紧捏着兜里没吃完的玉米，胃里满塞着五小包芬尼粉。穿过检查站，水泥车把他们倾倒在未拆完的棚户区背街垃圾场里。文森特被水泥罐晃得头晕，哇地一声把粉包连碎玉米片一齐吐到地上。欺诈师从驾驶座跳下来看见他吐酸水哈哈大笑，拍着他的头用口音浓重的英文叫其他吐不出来的小孩好好学学。  
他攥着地图和粉包躲到小巷里狼吞虎咽了剩下的玉米片，没有水，噎得他眼睛发直。他冲进第一户人家，那人给了他钱迫不及待地坐在满是垃圾的地上烧起了勺子。接下来的三家也没能讨到水，他开始不停打嗝，心想送完领了钱该去哪条街买饮料，每个区的汽水口味都不一样，虽然他都没喝过。他走进最后一户，门大开着，一个年轻男子面朝下埋在沙发呕吐物里痉挛不止。五岁时的场景又在眼前出现，他呆呆立在门口，那男子听到响动，颤抖着伸手隔空试图抓住他。  
他没有动。他站着看这间小屋。廉价板材家具。为吸食方便在地板上生火烧坏的痕迹。小边桌上一个蒙了厚土的木纹相框，三人的面相难以辨别。惊恐和哀伤消失了。他心里逐渐涌起一种强烈的厌恶，潮涌击打着破屋四壁将他渐势推起，卷起这间破屋里颓败自暴自弃的一切。

人是有选择的。我要掌握我的人生。我绝不会像你们一样。

八岁的，打着噎嗝的文森特不知道他母亲，或者许许多多的夜之城人是被什么吞噬了。但那一刻他对自己说：我绝不会认输。  
他冷看着那男人青紫的小臂无力垂落。然后他啐了一口，扔掉粉，捡起地上半报废的康陶97左轮，一路奔出太平州，头也不回地冲进沃森区中间人的铺面。

”难道你就打算这样？“V突然吼出声。”你就打算一直这样？“他跳起来粗暴地抓住克里针孔遍布的胳膊甩开门扯着他冲到电梯跟前。”你必须现在跟我去找科瓦切克。“他恶狠狠地对着克里说。  
”找他没用，你不明白。“克里摇头。  
”你还有那个傻逼以为多活了几年就啥都明白是不是？“V冷笑道，”我早说了，你那些歌唱得慷慨激昂全都他妈是假的。你明白个屁！“  
克里也怒了：”现在只有Johnny能回答我。可是他人呢？“  
隔壁住户闻声探出头。电梯还没升上来。V拿拳狂砸控制面板，液晶屏应声爆裂，他暴躁地扯起克里沿楼梯一路冲下楼，冲到路中间拦了辆敞篷拽下司机驰往北橡区。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个寡妇达成一致，决定共同继承亡夫遗志（不是

科瓦切克的个人工作室位于威斯布鲁克中心区的偏街。V跳下车走进搡了两下推拉门，门是锁的。V转头想问克里有没有钥匙，克里却没有上前的意思靠在车前盖上掏出一支烟。  
”这一点意义没有。我被开后没多久他也被裁了。“  
V不听，开始强行掰门。痛感沿手掌电光火石般传遍，他体力不济向后跌。克里见状拿鞋跟碾灭了烟三两步上前，V瞥了他一眼，克里并没有任何表情，只是伸手同他一起把门撬开。里面黑黢一片。V按亮门边的控制灯，刺眼白光轰隆隆砸下来显出一地狼藉。V跨过砸烂了的办公桌。工作室中央，科瓦切克四肢扭成一个滑稽的姿势被半埋在劫犯弃下的几捆音频转接线下。  
V茫然回望向冷淡地靠在门框的克里。克里看见他的眼光愣了一下，急步上前。V环顾这间小工作室，因为小又偏僻是科瓦切克最不常用的一间。眼下后窗玻璃破了半片，窗下堆着的音响、效果器和几把原挂在墙上的限量版吉他都被劫掠净空。克里蹲下身用手刨开碎玻璃和缠结的胶线，露出科瓦切克早无血色的脸。他看着科瓦切克的胡渣，高加索人深陷的眼窝，锋利恶毒的薄嘴唇，缓慢伸手抹去他眼袋上的碎玻璃碴子。  
克里还在尸体边蹲着，一动不动。V悄声退到一边。科瓦切克的一台旧笔电幸免于难，V从角落捡起来翻阅。成堆的催费邮件，其中包括他租用的安防公司。近期发件列表则一大半是发给各大唱片厂牌的求职信（”四十余年业界经验，我是乐坛长青职业经理人！“），一半是给克里各个地址发去的咒骂及威胁。  
“别翻了。”克里抬头对V说。  
V无声把笔电端正放在半倒的办公桌正中。  
“我知道你觉得没有用。”克里两手夹住科瓦切克的腋下，V见状跨过来帮忙抬起他的腿，两人协力把他平放在短沙发上。克里摘下自己的鸭舌帽轻轻盖住了死者的脸。“但还是报警吧。”  
V道：”八成是随机作案，最难查。威斯布鲁克现在抢劫也多。另外，我以为你恨他。“  
克里点点头。他在沙发扶手上坐下，俯身抚平科瓦切克沾满烟渍咖啡渍的衬衫领。”他这会儿估计在地狱排队呢吧。“  
V看着科瓦切克的衬衫问道：”那你是为了……因为他五十年前救过你？你之前跟我说过的。2025年。“  
”不为什么。他害得我够惨。但他也一样是给人卖命罢了。“

V沉默了。工作室墙壁贴满黑色瓦楞吸音棉。灰尘从坍塌的乐谱琴架中缓缓升起，飘过科瓦切克胸口干涸的深咖啡色洞口，在废土一样的斗室内悬停，然后被棉砖倏忽吸入。  
过了一阵V问：”怎么办？你的事业。“  
克里叹了口气，仰头望着天花板，又低头看向对面墙上边缘发黄打卷的海报。  
”你指的是那个？“克里朝着二次冲突巡演海报努了下下巴，”我不在乎了。这整个产业都完了。早晚的事。你骂得都没错，我永远不可能是Johnny。“  
V胸口一阵发紧。”克尔，你知道我不是想说……“  
”你说我的歌都是不痛不痒的东西。我抛弃了街头，坐在豪宅里假模假式写反叛，写讽刺，填补我自己心里的不安，混一口大公司的饭吃，替资本安抚民众，消解被压迫和被损害的人真正的愤怒，还当自己意见领袖。你不是问我知不知道我唱的都是些什么吗？我替你想好答案了。我唱的就是：精-神-手-淫。  
“然后时代抛弃我，抛弃他，“克里竟笑出声来，”在这之前，我早就已经不知道我究竟在面对谁歌唱了。”

警笛声在巷口由远及近。克里站起身，未看伫立在一旁窘迫的V，径直走了出去。

\----

克里开着车，也没说去哪里，离开威斯布鲁克后在城市边缘一直打转。烟被他抽完了大半包，抢来的烂敞篷已经绕城一周由南向北再次驶进圣多明戈。天气很好。夏天傍晚照例有从市中心吹向城郊的热蒸汽，拂过全息交通灯旁热闹的霓虹夜总会，几个墨裔小贩摊位连在一起，顺着外放的铁克诺舞曲在烟雾缭绕里叫卖满满当当粉蒸肉。在市区开车路边总有音乐，多半是各类粗糙的合成锐舞。V任由克里随便开，斜靠在副驾驶座上，下意识默算起自己还剩多少时日。红公鸡辣椒酱气息钻入他的鼻子，像是人长久困在冰窟里，冻僵了也就罢了，一丝市井温柔的气味传来，更觉出绝望的酸心彻骨。

绿灯亮起，克里右打方向盘转进出市高架公路。夜之城没有市花。道旁点缀一排秃头棕榈树聊胜于无，桥底渐与恶土交接则只有枯蓬断草，污水渠边却零星有灼灼的红色野花，开得及其用力，挪开眼睛一分钟它们就会死在跃跃欲试的旱季紫外线下。穿过隧道蜿蜒上山，城区遥远出现在V的右手边。恶土连日刮沙暴，和环城工业带日夜排出的浓厚灰棕色废气胶在一起，一小团昏暗太阳映照市中心的楼群像一簇方解石，浮空车熙熙攘攘，玻璃花纹在暮空里轻盈游来曳去，波光像泪光，都是金黄色不属于他们的余晖。  
远离市区，喧闹消退，沉默横在他们中间，越来越大。克里油门不松两手离开方向盘拆下铆钉皮手环内侧的一小块芯片塞进中控台。The Ballad of Buck Ravers 轰然响起。V瞥一眼克里，后者松垮靠在椅背上单手开车没有看他。一曲忍完V伸手按掉了音乐界面，克里立即俯上前打开，仍旧没看他，继续放Black Dog。Johnny沉郁而极富煽动性的声音撕扯着V仍宿醉难忍的太阳穴，他一掌打掉音乐旋钮。克里继续看着前路开向水坝，伸出指尖又捅开音乐播放器，这回是A Like Supreme，克里甚至把音量键猛按到了最大，震耳欲聋，主音吉他经由混响效果器粗粝的弦来回锯过V几个月来始终难以面对的，深深辜负了某人期望的悔恨感。  
“我们到底在干什么！？”在Johnny穿云裂石的嘶吼里V对着克里大喊。  
克里拧小了音量。“你到底想要什么？”  
“我？你到底想要什么？”  
克里不答。“那让我们来看看，你跟我说的是不是一回事。”  
V感到一阵前冲力将他紧紧按在椅背上，他们已经开上大坝的斜坡，对面是下山弯道内侧的土墙，克里开始猛踩踏板，敞篷老爷车尖叫着冲过水坝朝着土墙冲去。对此V竟已心下了然，只是冷看着土墙上模糊的沙石颗粒迅速清晰，凉风迅猛向后疾走，他直直向墙撞去。千钧一发之际，有火星在他脑中闪过，V突然飞快伸出手猛拽方向盘。车在无人公路激烈扭动几下后减速撞上水泥护栏，哐地一声车头升起一股浓烟。

中控台没受损，车里的武侍还在播。随气囊弹出一阵火药味。  
“我想要个了结。”  
过了好一阵，克里轻声说。他的鼻子磕在方向盘上，此刻正血流不止。他转头看向V，落日昏黄的光线照着他右眼下的小金属扣不断闪烁。  
车体发出一声碎裂的呻吟。车胎瘪下去，音乐界面随之故障，Johnny的声音卡住不断重复播放半秒音轨。V给了中控台一拳，卡带声消失，周遭回归寂静。

V开口：”你想怎么样，我拦不了。”  
克里望了V一眼。  
“但这样死对我来说太过轻巧。“V说道。  
克里转过头。车直着卡在护栏的正中，两人并肩无言坐着望向远处暮色四合。他们同时感到了道路的降临，就像一根灯芯点燃另一根，冰雪消退了，在夜色里，愧悔的心赤身裸体。

V掏出手机，打开音乐软件，开始播放插管。一曲终了，太阳完全落了下去。  
克里转过头来对V说：”回家吧，给你取芯片。”


End file.
